The present invention generally relates to mobile advertising. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle that is capable of displaying multiple advertisements on an alternating basis.
It has long been customary for businesses and merchants to display their store name, company name, selected promotional message, etc., on the vehicles used in conducting their businesses. This makes sense from the standpoint that any surface visible to the consuming public could prove to be a valuable advertising tool. For example, in the process of delivering goods, a business"" vehicle is not only seen by those purchasing their products, but also by all those people located along the path the vehicle travels during the delivery.
Although advertising on one""s own business vehicles has the advantages discussed above, there are also a number of disadvantages inherent in this method. Advertising on vehicles actually used in the course of business limits the use of the vehicle for the purpose of advertising to those routes dictated by regular operations. These routes, although necessary for the conduct of business, may not be the most advantageous routes for advertising. For example, a business owner may wish to advertise in an area where his vehicles are not required to regularly operate. As well, a business owner could decide it would be advantageous to advertise at various events, e.g., sporting events, auto races, concerts, where there is no reason to be operating a vehicle in the regular course of business. Moreover, it is likely to be advantageous to operate business vehicles during low traffic periods from an efficiency standpoint. This necessarily reduces the advertising value of the vehicle by lowering the number of potential customers to which the vehicle will be exposed.
Other potential limitations include the fact that advertisements on standard business vehicles are frequently not dynamic. The primary purpose of the vehicle is not to advertise, but to deliver goods, services, etc., and therefore the advertisement is often an afterthought. Finally, there are those businesses that, for whatever reason, do not operate their own vehicles. For instance, some businesses are not large enough to warrant operating their own vehicles and, therefore, utilize trucking services, or they do not provide goods and services that require the use of vehicles. As such, they do not have access to mobile advertising.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that there is a need for improved systems and methods that address the aforementioned and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention provides systems and methods for mobile multi-display billboard advertising.
Briefly described, the system includes a vehicle with a bed portion, and at least one multi-display sign box attached to the bed portion.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for mobile advertising. In this regard, the method can be broadly summarized by providing a vehicle having at least one multi-display sign box attached to a bed portion of the vehicle, and operating the vehicle in various locations.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.